


interrogation

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND era, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, reminding people portable ops isn’t canon in the year 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever so often, Fox asks a question.Snake, unable to deny him, has to answer.Whether it’s an interrogation or an interview, Fox won’t say- and it’s not like Snake will ask, either.
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	interrogation

“Do you ever think about how you’re going to die?” The question comes naturally, slow and casual. He would do this sometimes, enough that Snake was used to it. Between spars or sharing a cig, even worse when they were trying not to die (or get caught in a store closet.) This time it was conveniently after a close call between the two of them, both of them caked in dried blood one place or another. They sat against a thick trunk of a tree together, trying to pretend as though the shade would make them feel any less hot or magically mend their broken noses. Snake blinks, registering the question until he pushes out a response.

“Don’t know. On the battlefield, probably.” He doesn’t look at Fox in the eyes when he answers, focusing instead on wiping off the red from his nose with the thin and cheap tank he wore under fatigues. Then, Fox would ask another question, and another, and another, but this time-

“No, not you. You’ll be one of the lucky ones. Old as shit with a wife and a kid or something around you as the clock runs out.” Fox makes a noise with his teeth, calling Snake’s attention. His gaze is typically calculating, expression always incomprehensible and yet worthy of respect, but this time it’s honest in a way that makes chills run down Snake’s spine.

“What makes you say that?” Snake is looking, now. He wants to look away but interacting with him this way was like navigating a minefield, unable to tear his eyes away from corpses that littered it and warned him of his own fate. This time the question was different, because the way Fox said it was different, and that wasn’t part of their game.

“You give off a vibe.” Fox pauses but just for a second, as if to think. “You look odd, on the battlefield. Like you don’t belong here.”

“What, and you do?” He’s fucking with him again, Snake wants to believe that, but it’s not like every other time, this time. It’s not the same.

“I’m a killing machine.” Fox says flatly, and the silence between them is unbearable until he breaks out in a laugh that’s taunting and yet genuine. Snake doesn’t laugh with him- it’s uncomfortable and weighted, the way most of the things Fox seems to say before trying to laugh it off and proceed to get the advantage while Snake was still figuring him out. “You’ll get out of this eventually. While you’re still a rookie, to be safe. Don’t end up like me.” 

He sounds almost sad when he says it, a mix of disappointment and relief. There’s something he’s not saying, but there were a lot of things that went unsaid between them. Words were meaningless when they both had hands that could easily hurt each other as much as they could protect each other. Best friends wasn’t the right term (and neither of them would admit to using it) but that was the only word Snake could find for them. If it was normal for best friends to go over each wound with a tenderness unknown to either of them after causing it the day prior, he wouldn’t know.

“You’re crazy, Fox.” Snake reaches for the cigarette behind his ear and places it on his lips, fumbling around for a lighter in his pockets. Before he could ask the other man if he had a light, Fox was already lighting it for him, the action so routine he could do it asleep. It felt like a trap this time, but Snake was comfortable being ensnared this one time.

“I know.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow this is garbage. I don’t have any words for this does anyone even like metal gear anymore  
> the repetition of ‘this time’ was also on purpose. Putting it out there so I don’t look like a fool


End file.
